


canis lupus

by xniccky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xniccky/pseuds/xniccky
Summary: Una storia Steve/Tony!omegaverse molto particolare e insolita, che vedrà i nostri protagonisti nelle sembianze di lupi sotto ogni aspetto. Tranne un piccolo particolare: è una storia ABO dopotutto.Steve è un omega con un passato, seppur breve, molto tormentato e infelice, che sta cercando di lasciarsi alle spalle. Bucky è il suo unico appoggio ora che non ha più un branco, ma la convivenza nomade dei due è tutt'altro che facile specialmente quando l'omega è in calore.Tony è un alfa giovane e senza una preoccupazione al mondo.La fortuna si farà avversa nel momento in cui poserà lo sguardo su un omega dal manto argenteo che non avrà nessuna intenzione di approfondire la sua conoscenza. Nonostante le avversità l'alfa trova difficile prendere le distanze e voltarsi tutto alle spalle. Tutto andrà a rotoli, numerose volte e in situazioni tutt'altro che piacevoli che riporteranno alla luce vecchie ferite.Alla fine di tutto ne sarà valsa la pena? Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	canis lupus

<strike></strike>Questa è solo una prova.

> <strike>La storia prima o poi la scrivo.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realisticamente pubblicherò qualcosa verso la fine dell'estate 2020. La storia ce l'ho già quasi tutta in mente ma manca il tempo materiale per scriverla. Ci vorrà tempo ma prima o poi arriverà su AO3 e EFP.


End file.
